


The Gifted

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Gifts that keep on coming. [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Lucifer, F/M, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Jealous Lucifer, Lucifer Feels, Possessive Lucifer, Protective Lucifer, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: More and more gifts keep falling and tumbling into Lucifer's lap once again.





	1. Are we?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayhaught_supercorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_supercorp/gifts).



Lucifer was sound asleep when he felt something jump on him. He didn't crack his eyes open as he reached out and grabbed the jumping bundle and rolled over with it in his arms. He muttered softly. "Go back to sleep."

"Up." The little voice spoke.

"Down daddy needs his sleep!" Lucifer muttered softly before a little hand smacked him in the face. He grunted as he finally opened his eyes to look down at his giggling nephew his son. "Gabe, how many times have I had this talk with you about letting your old man sleep?"

Gabe kissed Lucifer's cheek. "Hungry." He said cutely.

Lucifer groaned as he sat up when he heard something at the door. He turned and smirked at the person standing there wearing his shirt from last night. "Look Gabe my queen is awake."

Chloe smirked softly as she walked over and kissed Lucifer on his lips. "I think the little prince just loves to wake you up. Just like you love to wake me up too." She said as she picked up Gabe and went to walk out of the room. "Breakfast is ready." She looked at him. "Your baby sister stopped by earlier said someone was going to stop by later." She turned and walked out of the room holding Gabe in her arms.

Lucifer got up and threw on his robe before he went out and joined his little family. He sat down across from Trixie who was tickling Gabe. "Both of you should eat." He said as he watched over the pair before he took over making sure Gabe ate his breakfast. "How are you feeling small human?" He asked with a slight smirk as he glanced at Trixie.

"I still miss dad since that monster killed him. But at least you and mom got him Lucifer." Trixie said with a soft smile.

Lucifer smiled at her knowing for the girl it had been two years since the murder of her father. A demon had broken out and ripped out his heart and tore him into pieces too. It was a couple months later when he talked over with Chloe about moving him, her, Gabe, and Trixie under his homes that way the demons would think twice on going after Chloe or Trixie even. "I'm sure your father is in a much better place kid." He had asked his baby sister wondering where he had ended up. It had turned out that Dan gave his life to save a female demon and her two children from there crazy father out to kill them for whatever reason.

Chloe walked over and placed a plate down in front of Lucifer and herself before she took a seat. "Hurry up and finish your breakfast little monkey. You have that trip with your group."

Trixie finished her breakfast and hugged her mother, Lucifer, and Gabe before she walked over to her bags she looked back. "Bye, mom and Daddy Lucifer." She grinned before she turned and walked out.

Lucifer turned and looked at Chloe then. "That's new of her?"

Chloe smiled softly as she ate her breakfast. "She asked how she could make sure not to confused Gabe since we all live under the same roof." She said truthfully. "I told her to Gabe your daddy that's it."

Lucifer smirked softly. "I do kind of like the title." He chuckled softly until he got a gob of mush on his face. "Gabe no throwing your food you should eat it."

Gabe grinned and laughed as his daddy wiped it off his face.

Chloe snickered softly. "Funny."

Lucifer looked at Chloe. "Keep it up woman your asking for it later." He said before he helped Gabe finish his breakfast. He wiped his face down and tucked him in one arm as he finished his own breakfast.

Chloe finished her's and went to stand up to clean up.

Lucifer handed over Gabe as he got up instead. "My turn. You can answer me about my question last night Chloe?" He said as he gathered up all the dishes and headed into the kitchen to clean them up.

Chloe put Gabe in his playpen and followed Lucifer into the kitchen. "Its a big step for us. But did you ask me because one of your family members is coming here or what your eldest brother said a few years back?"

Lucifer turned and looked at her. "I didn't know they were coming. And it came to my mind when I was thinking about asking you. And I debated if I was asking you because of what he said or because I really want to."

"You talked to Linda help?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"It did and it helped me to decide I was asking you because I wanted to. Not because of what my father told my eldest brother. Or anyone else said anything to me about it either." Lucifer pulled her around his island and right up against him. He bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips before he pulled back. "I'm still waiting for my answer, my queen?" He said with that sexy grin of his.

Chloe put her hands in her pocket and pulled out a rather beautiful ring with a fire diamond in the center of it with normal diamonds on both sides. "I took it off so I didn't lose it making breakfast or when I changed Gabe's diaper this morning. After he got scared about his little wings popping out."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Azarel use to freak out about her own." He kissed her deeply. "You're going to be late for work. It is your police station now after all."

Chloe smiled softly. "True and lately I really don't mind not going out into the field all that much." She headed towards the shower then.

Lucifer finished the dishes and followed after Chloe. "Too bad you don't have time for me to join you."

Chloe laughed softly. "You poor thing." She finished her shower and got dressed. She holstered her gun as she grabbed her things and packed her bag and gathered it up before she walked over to Gabe's playpen and bent down and kissed his little cheek. "Be good for your daddy today."

Gabe looked up and smiled cutely at her. "Okay."

Chloe smiled happily before she turned and kissed Lucifer on his cheek. "I will try and be back in time okay?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Alright and help them catch the bad guys. If you need me you know where I am." He winked at her.

Chloe laughed softly before she walked out of the house then. She got into her car and drove into work. She went from being the police detective to being captain of her station. When she got asked what made her so good with getting people to tell her the truth. She said, "There is just something about my boyfriend that just makes everyone tell him there greatest desires." It was also kind of the truth without telling them her boyfriend is the devil after all.

Lucifer walked over to Gabe who was happily playing in his playpen. "Are you still scared of your wings little one?"

Gabe looked up cutely and nodded his head. He reached up towards his daddy. "Up."

Lucifer bent down and picked him up in his arms and looked at him. "Do you want to see my wings?"

Gabe looked confused as he looked behind his daddy.

Lucifer let his wings come out for the little boy to see for himself. He hasn't yet shown the boy his true face but as he is way too little for that. And he agreed he would scare the little boy way too much if he did that. "Do you like my wings?"

Gabe reached out to grab one.

Mazikeen walked in and smirked watching him. "He does love to grab and pull."

Lucifer smiled softly. "I am more careful when Chloe is around ." He said when Gabe grabbed a fist full of feathers and tried to pull them out. He reached up and gently removed his hold on his wings then. "No pulling on the feathers please." He kissed the little boy's cheeks. "Thank you." Lucifer looked at Mazikeen. "What do you need a trip back or something else?"

Mazikeen shook her head slightly. "The villagers are restless." She said before she reached out and tickled the little boy's stomach. "You know what they want to do and I agree with you about protecting the little boy. But they don't like the fact your living with a human now they know yours here. I sent Lilith to watch over Trixie should they make a move. And I sent Star to guard Chloe as well and I came here wanting to take up my old job until they aren't restless anymore."

Lucifer looked at her. "I thought I settled things when I told them that Chloe, Trixie, and Gabe are under my protection?"

"I know but something's got them all bothered?" Mazi said simply.

"I asked Chloe to marry me last night and she answered me this morning. I don't think it that otherwise a fuss would be made by only female demon's." He said simply.

"Both genders and I don't think its that. I think its something else or someone else. And the sooner we find out what we can deal with it a lot faster." She said looking at him.

"Agreed but what?" Lucifer muttered softly.


	2. Being blessed is a gift who knew.

"Is Chloe pregnant?" Mazi asked him then. "She does make you mortal when she is around you it could be possible."

"When did all this start getting worse?" Lucifer asked suddenly then.

"About a week and a half ago, why?"

"Because human normally has it down for two weeks when they themselves notice. But just on the safe side make sure Star knows I will have there hide if anything happens to her. You don't have to tell Star why but let her know. I will ask Chloe about it later today since I agree with you. The sooner we know the sooner we can come with a better idea to protect her and the baby if she is pregnant." Lucifer looked up skywards then. "You would do this to me again father. First Gabriel then that." He said simply.

"I see you snuggling your mini version and being just like the father is in that movie I got dragged into watching once?" Mazie said looking at him. "Hotel Transvina the first one, not the other two."

Lucifer looked up at her annoyed. "I don't go blah, blah, blah Mazi nor do I suck blood either. Though I did help that voice behind the movie with his movies." He grinned. "Though don't get me started on where the singer Eminem is going." He said simply.

Mazi pointed down as she looked at him.

"Yes?" Lucifer said simply. "But he's not dead yet."

Mazi walked over to Gabe and smirked softly at the little guy. "Can you show me your demon side?"

Gabe giggled and his little angel wings popped out instead.

"He hasn't gotten in touch with his dark powers yet?"

"No just his angelic powers. There is still time for his demonic powers to come in." Lucifer said simply. "Good job." He kissed Gabe's forehead. "Do you think you can take him over to Linda's. She wanted to study him and since she is human?"

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "Diaper bag?"

Lucifer walked into the other room and grabbed it before he walked out and handed it to Mazi. "Thanks. And if anything happens, call me or Chloe."

Mazi nodded her head slightly. "Time for us to go bye, bye Gabe wave to your daddy?"

Gabe waved at Lucifer. "Bye, daddy."

Lucifer smiled at Gabe. "Thank you, son."

Mazi walked out with Gabe.

Lucifer went and took a hot shower and got dressed before he headed out into his car. He still kept his favorite car though he normally only drove it to the club or he didn't have Gabe with him. He drove to the police station and parked his car. He waved slightly as he walked in and headed down the steps. When he stopped by a toddler running up and grabbing his pants leg. He bent down and picked up the little girl in his arms. "Well hello, there sweetheart." He said with a rather sexy grin of his.

The toddler smiled around her pacifier at him.

"Nina you shouldn't run off like that. You could have gotten hurt if Uncle Lucifer didn't catch you." Ella said walking towards Lucifer and smiled at him. "Hey. If your here to see your bride to be she is in a staff meeting. And why my daughter had to come to work with me today." She looked around him. "Where is Gabe?"

"Mazi is taking him over to Linda's and staying there to guard them both."

"Another threat or something?"

"Kind of. It seems the local's are restless and we think we know why as the other reason it would have only been the females." Lucifer said simply.

Ella took Nina back just as everyone walked out of Chloe's office. Ella walked over to a tall man with good Italian bone structure in an Italian suit and kissed him on his cheek. "Can you take her grandmother's or is she still yachting?"

The man kissed both Ella and Nina on their foreheads. "My mother left last night as it seems my sister believes she is going into labor and my father got dragged along with her. I tried to tell you last night but you were asleep when I got in."

Lucifer walked over. "I'm sure Linda could watch her she is watching my son Gabe today. Why don't you ask her Francis?"

Francis nodded his head slightly. "I will do that." He goes to walk away before he turns and looks at Lucifer. "Do you think later you can do your thing and make this one bad guy talk for us?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sure I got to go talk to my soon to be, wife first but I will stop over when I'm done." He turned and headed into Chloe's office. "Hey?"

Chloe looked up then. "What is it? What's wrong Lucifer?"

Lucifer closed the door behind him and sat down before he told her about how the demons are acting.

"Is it because you asked me to be your wife?"

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "I talked to Mazi and she said this was happening about a week and a half ago. And the only thing I can think of that could because of how they acted is that your pregnant and just don't know it yet."

Chloe looked at him funny. "Very funny I'm not I had my tubes tied years before I met you after I had Trixie."

Lucifer looked at her. "It was one thought on the mater Chloe. But you should get tested just in case. You know my father Chloe."

"You think your father used his powers to untie my tubes just so I can give him grandchildren?"

"I wouldn't put it past him."

Chloe sighed softly. "I will have Ella run a blood test on me a low key. If it turns out to be possible I will get checked over by my doctor agreed?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly.

"Until then we should try and figure out why your brother is coming."

Lucifer nodded his head again. "Agreed. I just came to ask you and let you know."

Chloe stood up and leaned over and kissed him on his lips. "Thank you for letting me know." She waited until Lucifer got up as they walked together to Ella's lap. "I will see you at home later."

"Francis asked for my help first." He kissed her cheek before he walked into a room then.

Chloe walked into Ella's lab. "Ella I need a favor."

Ella looked at Chloe then. "Sure what?"

"I need you to run a blood test for me."

"Sure who's blood and what am I looking for?"

"My blood and to see if I am pregnant or not."

Ella nodded her head slightly before she drew some of Chloe's blood and started to run the test for her.

A few hours later Chloe sat outside with a tall woman with bright pink hair in a tight-fitting black shirt and black pants wearing black sunglasses hiding her pink eyes as well. "He was right Star."

Star looked at her. "My king will be pleased as I believe everyone should be an heir for his throne."

Chloe smiled softly. "Yes, he will be as will Trixie she told me she wanted a little sister or a little brother beside's Gabe."

"You do have to tell his highness about the child growing inside of you." She said simply. "And move up the wedding before its born too for the sake of the demon's."

Chloe laughed softly. "True for them."

Lucifer walked up behind Chloe and kissed her on top of her head. "Ready to go home, my queen?"

Chloe stood up and smiled at him. "Yes to what you asked me in my office and to going home."

Lucifer stood ramrod straight before he blinked a couple times. "You are?"

"Yes."

"We are?"

"Yes."

Lucifer jumped around like a madman. "She's having my baby." He said with a huge grin before he pulled her in and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Chloe pulled back laughing softly. "That is another gift for you."

"A gift for us both Chloe?" Lucifer said simply as he drove them both towards the house then. He walked her into the house where his eldest brother is waiting for them.

"Our father is very pleased with your engagement. And all your siblings are thrilled for how happy you are now Lucifer then you were before." Gabriel said simply.

Chloe smiled softly. "Thanks but why are you here?"

Gabriel pulled out a gold bag out of his pocket and placed it in Lucifer's hands. "A gift from our father to the pair of you. It's his engagement gift to the pair of you."

Lucifer opened the bag and tossed it back at his brother to see a very old silver necklace lying in the palm of his hand with a giant heart-shaped blue stone hanging off of it. "The Titanic necklace?"

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "Our father blessed it. You should put it on her brother."

Lucifer put the necklace around her neck and didn't see anything strange about it. "So what did it bless her with?"

"Immortality that will take infect on the day you say your vows and a pair of wings on the same day as well too." He said simply. "Also the necklace can't come off unless Lucifer or one of his siblings remove it for him."

"It's lovely?" Chloe said smiled. "Will you tell your father he's going to be a grandfather again soon?"

Gabriel smiled brightly. "He will be over the moon. Also, the demon's will not calm again until your wedding vows are set and the blessing kicks in."

Lucifer sighed softly. "Hopefully things don't get too out of hand."

Gabriel nodded his head slightly. "I'm with you there brother. If anything beyond what you can handle you can call and the archangel army will come flying in to protect your brother and your family."

Lucifer smiled softly. "Thanks." He said watching his brother walk out of the house and fly away.

"We can push the wedding up Lucifer if things get too crazy. And I have had the big wedding I wouldn't mind if it was small but not tonight." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before she heads towards the shower and bed.

Lucifer looked up skywards. "Gabe knows your his grandfather." He got up and headed towards joining his soon to be wife in the shower and bed.

A month later Lucifer and Chloe walked out of city hall hand in hand. "Are you happy Mrs. Morningstar?"

"Thrilled Mr. Morningstar."

Lucifer grinned at her. "I do plan to shower you with endless amounts of gifts for the rest of our immortal lives together." He turned and bent his head and kissed her deeply on the lips. "I love you, my queen."

Chloe smiled right back at him. "I love you to my devilish king." She took his hand in her's as they walked together hand in hand.

A man stood there watching them head towards the car. "I always bring the gifts even if you never see me or hate me for what I have done or didn't do for you my poor son. I love you Samael Morningstar my venus, my little prince."

THE END!


End file.
